No todos los padres son buenos, pero tu eres el mejor que he tenido
by Dark Acua
Summary: Wind actúa de forma extraña cuando esta solo con Time, todo el grupo se a dado cuanta pero ¿Porque? Basado en el AU Linked Universe en Tumblr


Wind siempre se había sentido raro al lado de Time, no importaba cuantas veces intentara ver al mayor de los nueve como un compañero más o alguien con quien hablar, no podía le era imposible y no estaba muy seguro del porqué, bueno eso era una mentira el sabia el porqué, pero prefería comer lo que fuera que Hyrule cocinara por el resto de su vida antes de tener que admitir en voz alta por qué no podía hablar con él sin sentirse como un niño regañado.

Llevaban horas recorriendo el Hyrule de Wild, dios él amaba a Wild pero detestaba su tierra natal, ¿Por qué las diosas hicieron este lugar tan grande? Su viaje sería más sencillo si todos los reinos fueran pequeños, pero la vida nunca es fácil y mucho menos para un grupo de 9 héroes elegidos por las diosas, dios, todos se miraban tan casados y artos de caminar sin encontrar nada, Wild los miraba a todos con una cara que decía a gritos que lo perdonaran por lo largo del camino, Wind siempre ha pensado que es estúpido que se disculpe por el cómo es su reino, no es como si él hubiera hecho la geografía del lugar.

En todo lo que llevaban de recorrido Wind nunca aparto su vista de Time por más de unos cuantos minutos, y él lo sabía, sabia de Wind lo miraba directamente como su quisiera ver atreves de su cráneo o algo por el estilo, también se daba cuenta de lo extraño que actuaba el más joven cuando estaban juntos, talvez no era tan evidente cuando estaban los demás, pero era ridículamente obvio cuando se encontraban solos. Wind se ponía tenso y quieto como si fuera un militar, su voz se hacía mucho más baja como si tuviera miedo de hablar más fuerte y nunca lo miraba a los ojos, Time decidió que no le preguntaría a menos de que fuera necesario, y hasta ahora no parecía ni el momento ni necesario.

O eso pensó hasta la cena de esa noche.

Todos se habían dividido para hacer las tareas, Legend y Four fueron por leña, Twilight iba en busca de ingredientes que Wild necesitara, Sky dormía mientras Hyrule y Warrior revisaban el inventario de armas, Time miraba que nadie cometiera una estupidez y Wind dijo que se iría a explorar un poco. Cuando la cena estuvo lista todos se reunieron y empezaron a comer, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Legend decidió hablar.

-ok, el silencio me está matando de aburrimiento alguien diga algo

-¿Qué quieres que digamos?- Warrior lo miro esperando más información

-No lo sé, lo que sea estoy a punto de hacer preguntas vergonzosas si es necesario.

-¿A si? Quiero ver que preguntas tienes en mente- Time decidió retando, Legend se le quedo mirando un segundo y luego paso su vista a Wind, el cual intento hacerse más pequeño para ser ignorado y salvarse de las preguntas. Esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie así que fue el primero en ser bombardeado con cualquier pregunta tonta.

El primero fue Twilight quien decidió preguntar le por su edad, luego fue Warrior preguntándole por su primer enamoramiento, Sky decidió que era un buen momento para preguntar si tenía novia, véase que el pobre negó rotundamente cualquier indico de romance en su joven vida, Wild le pregunto cómo era su Zelda (nadie pareció entender muy bien porque la llamaba Tetra y porque era un pirata, tardo un buen rato explicando todo) Four y Hyrule se seguían riendo de el por su reacción cuando Legend insinuó que él y Tetra eran novios. Time decidió preguntarle por su familia.

-Oh, bueno, mi hermana Abril es una extraña mescla entre energía, fuerza bruta y un raro amor a las gaviotas, mi abuela es asombrosa, siempre que estoy triste o pasando un mal momento ella me hace un tazón de sopa y es como si todos mis problemas desaparecieran- Lo dijo con una sonrisa que parecía provenir de sus buenos recuerdos con su familia, Time no quería que esa sonrisa se fuera, pero se fue cuando Four decidió hacer una pregunta.

-¿Por qué actúas tan raro cuando estas solo con Time?- Todos vieron como Wind se tensó y se quedó quieto por un buen minuto, hasta que trago fuerte miro fijamente a Time y decidió contestar.

\- Te pareces a mi papa.

Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, y el más viejo del grupo no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿era bueno, malo? El cómo Wind lo miraba le daba a entender que no era del todo bueno pero no se atrevía a peguntar el porqué, sin embargo fue Legend el que hizo esa pregunta.

-¿y eso es bueno? ¿Malo? Vamos di algo más que solo eso.

Wind tomo un gran respiro y contesto.

-Nunca me gusto papa, siempre gritaba, no importaba lo que hiciera para él siempre estaba mal, mama tampoco era muy diferente, siempre decían que sus vidas hubieran sido perfectas si yo no hubiera aparecido, cuando nació Abril mama me hacía cuidarla porque a ella no le gustaba lidiar con sus llantos, así que prácticamente yo me hice cargo de ella toda su etapa de bebe. También tenía que asegurarme de que no hiciera mucho ruido ya que papa se enojaba si escuchaba algo parecido a un llanto o una risa muy fuerte, una vez el me grito por haber roto un plato y como me puse a llorar me dio un golpe en la cara y me saco de la casa toda la noche.

Nadie reacciono, no se esperaban esa respuesta, Time se sentía horrible, y Wind se dio cuenta de eso, así que decidió agregar mas.

-Solo te pareces a él en apariencia, eres mejor que el en todo lo demás- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero a veces siento que de la nada me vas a gritar por hablar muy alto o decirme que soy una desgracia para ti, papa solía decirme mucho eso.

-Nunca haría eso, jamás serás una desgracia ni nada parecido para mí, eres un héroe al igual que yo y no creo que los demás piensen deferente- Time se acercó para darle un abrazo mientras decía eso.

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde están tus padre?-Sky fue el que hizo esa pregunta, no sin agregar- No es que me importe realmente, pero dijiste que vivías solo con tu abuela y tu hermana.

-Murieron en una tormenta, eran comerciantes así que viajaban mucho, su barco se hundió y no encontraron nada de él.

-Bueno, están mejor en el fondo del mar que aquí en la superficie- Dijo Legend para después despedirse para ir a dormir, todos lo siguieron poco después.

-¿Wind?

-¿Si Time?

-Buenas noches pequeño marinero.

-Buenas noches, papa.


End file.
